


Everyday Heroes

by Sojmilk



Category: Gilmore Girls, Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Crossover, F/M, Supernatural x Gilmore Girls
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-02 14:32:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8671204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sojmilk/pseuds/Sojmilk
Summary: Sam Winchester is dumped with distant relatives in a small town called Stars Hollow whilst Dean and John are off on a hunt. Anxious at the prospect of being in a new town, he takes on Dean's name, hoping that acting like his brother will bring him some confidence, but instead only resulting in chaos.(((Discontinued)))





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea for quite a while, so I'm hoping I write it as fluently as I think it!  
> Enjoy,,?  
> I do not own any of these characters

"Bye, Sammy!" Dean yelled out the window of the impala as he and John drove away. Sam watched them go, forlorn.

When the taillights were finally eaten up by the dusty road, he turned and gazed at the town. "Welcome to Stars Hollow", a sign said. 

It looked old, and worn-out, and...he thought for a moment as to what word could best describe it. Ah, yes. "Quaint."

Walking into town, he stared around him, taking in the rotunda in the park, the coffee shop with a mismatched sign hung above it, and the school where he'd be studying.

A few streets down, he spotted his third-cousins' house.  _His_ house. For the time being, at least.

As he crossed the street, he felt the familiar ball of anxiety in his stomach. 

_Fuck._

He hated himself for this - the fear of new places, people, experiences. Hunting - it was a breeze. But social interaction, adjusting - he couldn't do that, and it was so  _pathetic_ , so  _weak_.

_I wish I could be like Dean._

He reached the porch.

Dean was so totally unfazed by  _everything._ Bullies, monsters, punctured tires...well, he was sometimes afraid of John, but Dean thought Sam couldn't tell. Dean would find this experience exciting - for maybe a week, that is. Dean did tend to have a fairly short attention span.

He knocked on the door.

He wondered, for a moment,  split second, whether it would be easier, this, as Dean. 

In that moment, the door was flung open, and a kid, no older than eleven, flung herself around Sam's waist.

"You're here!" she yelled.

The parents were close behind. The mom pulled him in for a hug, and the dad gave him a quick squeeze. 

"Dean!" the mom said. "We're so happy to have you here."

Sam's heart flipped.

_Dean?_

He opened his mouth to correct her, but the words wouldn't come. Eventually, he choked out a "thank you". 

He was shown to his room, fed dinner, (he'd technically already had dinner, but it had been road dinner. A cheeseburger and fries. This was  _real_ food - salad with actual tomatoes, fresh pasta, and meat that was actually meat, not some ground up joke) and bid goodnight.

In his room,  _his room_ , alone, he stared out the window into the dark night. There was a tree growing up beside it. He imagined sneaking out, climbing down the tree. It was something that Dean would do.

But just as he reached for the window, he froze. He  _wasn't_ Dean.

So maybe he was borrowing his name, and some of his confidence, but he wasn't about to go gallivanting around an unfamiliar town, alone, with no weapons (the hunting knife in his trousers, and small pistol in his bag didn't count).

He turned away from the window, and got into bed.

_There's school tomorrow._

The anxiousness started up again, coiling around and around inside his stomach.

_No!_

He squeezed his hands into fists, trying to imagine himself as Dean, but he couldn't do it.

The tears came, as usual, and he scrunched his nose, tried to block the sound.

_I may be acting the part of Dean, but I'm still me._


	2. "I'm Rory Gilmore"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Dean" bumps into a girl at school, and rather than make him anxious, he feels...light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's been so long since i wrote this! sorry! i've been super busy.  
> hope you enjoy this chapter, i am NOT DELIRIOUS and i am NOT ASLEEP in fact i am AWAKE and AWARE of my surroundings (Moderately) so this is either going to be rubbish, or wonderful!

Sam woke with a jolt, expecting Dean to be hovering above him, shotgun in hand, a grin on his face. Instead, there was a plain white ceiling that wasn't patterned with mold. There were pale blue curtains that were made of real cloth. And from downstairs, there was the wonderful smell of bacon and waffles. 

He got dressed slowly.  _First day of school - first day of school - first day of school -_ kept circulating in his head, making every clothing choice seem utterly wrong. Eventually he settled on a jacket handed down to him my Dean, and his favourite pair of jeans.

Downstairs, "dad" was serving up the source of the great smell. 

"Morning, Dean!"

"Uh - yeah, morning,"

He smothered a couple of waffles in maple syrup and fit them into his mouth. "Have to go," he managed, around his mouthful.

"Bye!"

Clara bounded out of her room, schoolbag on her shoulder.

"Me too!"

Sam smiled, and his heart lifted. He wouldn't be heading out completely alone, after all.

Clara took his hand as they walked down the sidewalk together.

"Dean, will you get a girlfriend today?"

Sam spluttered on his waffle.  _Dean_ would have a girlfriend by the end of the day, but...

"No, Clara."

She giggled and swung her hand with his. 

"Ok."

***

"I'm Rory Gilmore."

The girl that Sam had bumped into was stunning - Sam was having difficulty saying his name.   
"Uh, Dean F-Forrester."

Her smile made his cheeks flush, and although he was anxious, he was happy, too. When she walked away he let himself breathe out, finally. 

Clara appeared at his sleeve. "I thought you said you wouldn't have a girlfriend?"

 


	3. So...you like pie?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Rory "coincidentally" meet at the bus stop, and make plans to spend Saturday together. Sam makes some spur-of-the-moment decisions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where the plot deviates from Gilmore Girls. Sorry it's been so long since I updated! I actually tried to do so a few days ago but my computer crashed and I lost everything because i'm an idiot and was writing in the textbox instead of importing it. like i'm doing right now.  
> :c  
> I hope you enjoy the new chapter!

_Dammit, the bus should have been here ten minutes ago, I probably got here late._

Sam fidgeted where he sat on the bench at the bus-stop. 

"Dean?"

Rory Gilmore stood in front of him, looking puzzled. He hadn't even noticed the bus pull in -  _stupid!_  he berated himself.

"Uh - hi!" He stood up and awkwardly stuck out his hand. She shook it. 

"So, what brings you to this neck of the woods?" Rory's playful tone set him at ease a little, and he stuck his hands in his pockets so he wouldn't fidget.

"Actually, I was looking for a job. I applied at Doose's after school and though - thought I might wait around for you?" His voice lilted up with tension at the end of his sentence, turning a statement into a question.

Rory smiled accommodatingly, either unaware of his awkwardness, or used to this kind of behaviour. "Well...I have to be going home, I have a _ton_ of homework -"

"Oh, yeah, of course, sorry - " Sam interjected. Rory ignored this, and continued. "- apparently fancy schools don't believe in free time, but would you like to hang out on Saturday? You seem nice, and I'd love to get to know you!"

Sam felt heat burning up his neck. 

_What would Dean do, what would Dean do, what w_

"Yeah, that sounds great. I'll meet you here at ten?"

They agreed on the time, and Rory walked off, her orange schoolbag hanging off one shoulder. Sam watched her go, surprised at himself.

_That's what Dean would do..._

_Ok well, Dean would probably do a specific something_ else _as well, but..._

*

Clara, who'd stayed home sick that day, was sick the next day, too. Sam walked alone. He saw the bus coming toward him and before he knew what he was doing, had hailed it, and was boarding. He sat down behind Rory and opened his book.

"Wh - Dean!?"

He popped up from behind the pages of Carver Edlund's most recent book,  _Demons ate my baby_.

"Yeah, hi!"

Rory squinted at him suspiciously. 

"Are you reading Carver Edlund ?" She asked, distaste clear in her voice.

He laughed. "Yes, I am." Staring at the cover bemusedly, he said, "I mean...the writing is terrible. I think the only reason I like his books are because they remind me a bit of my family."

_Shit!_

_Keep your cakehole shut, Sammy._

Rory laughed. "Yeah, I get that too. My mom's certainly the type to go after monsters. If there's a coffee reward, that is."

Sam stood up. 

"My stop. See you on Saturday!"

He stepped off the bus. 

_I just did...something spontaneous. What!? Maybe trying to think like Dean is helping me out, after all._

*

Saturday suddenly arrived. Sam stood in his bedroom wearing his favourite plaid, and having a panic attack.

_Oh god oh god i dont know what to say oh god what if i mess everything up oh god oh god what if somehow she gets HURT because of me oh god oH GOD O_

Clara interrupted his steady stream of thoughts by opening his bedroom door and jumping at him.

"Ha! Gave you a fright! You're breathing really fast!"

"Uh - yeah, you sure did!"

"Hey, guess what? Dad's gonna take me to get a new shirt today because I want one like yours! I'm gonna get a Dean shirt!"

Sam's heart suddenly lightened. This kid was...pretty cute.

"That's great, Clara. You better get a red one! I have to go now, but I'll see you for dinner, ok?"

Clara nodded, and flew down the stairs, gone to find someone else to chat to.

_Ok. I can do this. Just think like Dean._

Head high, smirk on - no, scratch the smirk - meaningful walk - "Augh!"

He'd bumped into Rory - how did he get here so fast?

She laughed up at him. "I think you're too tall to notice the tinier humans!"

He couldn't help but smile, too. 

They fell into step as they walked into town together. 

A few blocks in, they passed a bakery - fresh pies were laden on shelves in the window. Rory's stomach grumbled.

She looked at him.

"So. You like pie?"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i just want to say that (a) i know i write badly in this entire story, it's more a 'forget how to do english and just write this because it's fun' thing than anything else, and (b) that somehow, despite what I just said, it's one of my more popular fics. I think you people need standards.  
> DESPITE that, thank you so much to those who've commented and left kudos - this grinch's heart grows bigger all the time.  
> (Also - whoo, Sam is difficult to pin down. Where does he get these sudden bursts of being able to do things, and how do I acquire some?)


End file.
